


【团兵】见山 See the mountain

by BurningLab



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLab/pseuds/BurningLab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-我要更这个文时候发现我已经把前文删了……贴吧lofter都删了……于是最初设定也忘了||||||</p><p>-回顾了一下，发现大概是【神经病总裁爱上我】，我又写了写，能写下去，那就这样吧……</p><p>-是一个狼心狗肺的业界精英和落魄水族馆海豚驯养员（表面）一日钟情的故事</p><p>-都狼心狗肺了，那三观肯定不十分笔直</p><p>-都日了，那内容肯定十分十八叉</p><p>-都钟情了，那e肯定十分h</p><p>-【所有叉的部分会链接到ao3】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

艾尔文遇到利威尔的时候，一眼就知道他是同道中人。

说一眼还真就是一眼。那个蛙人顺着巨大的钢化玻璃壁游过来，一转身，就灵活的游到一丛珊瑚后头去了，也不给他第二眼的机会。但他那一眼便看准了，即使是透过玻璃跟对方潜水镜的双层隔离。  
因为对方也回望了他。  
于是他抬起手来，非常自然的对着那一方海底世界挥手道：“洛洛克，看，大鱼。”  
骑在他脖子上的男孩也随之兴奋的挥了挥手：“爸爸，是大鱼耶！”听到儿子稚嫩的声音，艾尔文笑了起来；而看到爸爸映在玻璃上的笑容，两岁半的洛洛克也跟着嘻嘻笑了。  
儿子是冲着鱼笑的自不用提，老子是朝什么笑的，那就不得而知了。

作为旅游观光的景点之一，他们并没想在这个小水族馆耽搁许多时间，夏威夷值得去的地方那么多，若不是儿子吵着要来，这一家子欧洲客恐怕都不会推开这里的大门。  
不过计划赶不上变化，现如今，艾尔文决定改变一下他们的行程。  
把儿子交给侍立在一边的保姆，他将太太叫到背人处，给了她一笔挺可观的现金；又招来司机，交代了几个有名的购物中心，就像赶羊一样的把这一帮人都赶走了。  
望着衣着光鲜的女人提着小包一路扭动而去的背影，艾尔文心情格外舒畅的长舒一口气，然后扭头就踏上了猎艳的征途。

在水族馆后身的一个小会客室里，他等了一个多小时，才是等到了他此行的目标利威尔。  
破败的木头小门吱呀一响，对方带着满身的水汽，湿着头发走了进来。

“想要预约海豚喂食？”利威尔虽然是进来了屋子，但是显然是没有好气，“我们这不干这个，先生。”他穿着救生员才穿的短袖衫和快到是膝盖的紧身泳裤，手里拎着一副还在滴答水的脚蹼。  
“而且你的孩子也太小了。”像是对这屋子里的卫生状况很不满意似的，他甫一进来便向着屋里四处看，继而拿起墙边的掸子，一边掸着沙发上的尘土一边说话，全然不顾艾尔文正坐在上面。“他几岁来着？”暴土扬长当中，他大声朝着艾尔文问道。  
艾尔文赶紧站起来，一边躲避一边大声答了回去：“怎么可能！他都五岁半了！”  
利威尔听他这样说，才是站直身体，第一次正视了对方。“五岁半？”他哈了一声，声音里满是讥诮的意味，“您这个身高能生出那样的五岁半来？别不是您亲生的吧。”

“这种事情我自有数，就不劳你费心了。” 口里反击着，艾尔文却是没有在看他的眼睛。  
他知道他的眼睛跟他想的一样，是清澈的灰黑色。他所关注的是另外一些东西，比如那湿漉漉的泳衣所包裹的，散发着热力跟活力的皮肤与身体。对方的一举一动都是那样的生气勃勃，让他看到最后，禁不住像个老饕一样，居然咽下了一口口水。

而利威尔看见他喉结一动，也顿时觉得失语了。  
“好吧。”扭过头去，他等了相当一会，才得以组织好语言继续说道，“明天下午三点，我可以专门为他安排一场活动。你们要记得早点过来，我的搭档们都要休息，过时不候的！”  
艾尔文一歪头：“行，我会电话通知他们。谢谢你，小家伙一定会很开心。”  
利威尔颇觉意外：“怎么，你不跟着他们？”  
艾尔文的眼睛亮亮的，一步就逼到了对方跟前：“别开玩笑了，你知道我对那些根本就不感兴趣。”低下头来，他以着同样湿漉漉的声音说道。

利威尔在反应过来之前就跟对方接了一个吻。太糟糕了，他脑子里想到。这节奏他不喜欢，但这味道尝起来还不赖。  
“我们换个地方？”下意识的一舔嘴唇，他低声说道，“波士进来的话，明天你就没有无所不能的老爸可扮。”  
潮湿的空气漂白粉的味道，说真心话艾尔文喜欢这很有点不确定性的环境。他有心就在这里把对方搞定，但这毕竟不是他的地盘，他的身份跟力量未必能在此起到跟在老家相同的作用。非常不甘心的想了一想，他最后还是妥协了：“好啊，你挑地方吧。”

这并不是个稳妥的做法，尤其是在双方头一次见面的情况下。不过艾尔文办公室坐惯了，出来就喜欢冒一点险。  
利威尔的做法也很出人意料。利威尔直接就把他带家里去了。通常这么干的不是变态就是杀人狂。

两个人在楼道里便开始亲吻。  
楼梯是中空的，每一级都只是一块平板。利威尔一边接吻一边摸钥匙，一个不小心钥匙就从手中脱落，顺着两级楼梯间的空隙蹦跳着一路向下，根本就不知落到哪里去了。  
这下连艾尔文都觉得糟糕起来。“你有室友吗？”他红着眼睛问。  
“你看我像能有室友的人吗？”利威尔一耸肩，“要拿备用钥匙，只有拿着ID去一趟一楼的监控室。”  
艾尔文哪还容得他去什么监控室。实际上，他们谁都没法下楼去监控室——相互纠缠在一起，他们裤子都脱掉一半了！  
“就在这里，就在这里行不行？”艾尔文问道。这种贫民窟的地方，屋里屋外对他来说都没什么区别。  
利威尔讶异了一秒，不幸就被他当做了默认。继续伸手，他把对方的沙滩短裤跟内裤一齐退到了膝盖以下。“好棒，你真棒……宝贝……看看你自己，你有多棒……”将自己的家伙掏出拉链，他热情的抓揉着对方赤|裸的臀部，一边咬着对方的耳朵低声说道，“你叫什么名字？”  
动手将利威尔翻了个个，他用他那大家伙把对方顶在了门板跟自己的身体之间。伸手从钱包的夹缝里抽出安全套，艾尔文用牙齿撕开那包装，又问了利威尔一遍：“告诉我你叫什么名字？嗯？”  
利威尔勉强的转给他一个侧脸。“得了吧。”他满脸都绯红了。气喘吁吁的尽力向后扭头，他有点得意的笑着答道：“你对这根本就不感兴趣。”

艾尔文其实还真心想知道对方的名字，不过早一会晚一会知道确实是没什么所谓。  
一只手戴上了安全套，他对着对方的后庭试了一试，却是发现没法进去。这个事实没有打击到他，反而让他的性|趣更抬了一次头。他很久没跟这么紧的小子玩过了！  
“把腿抬起来一点。”伸手握住利威尔的分|身，他在对方的耳边催促道，“让我进去，快点。”  
“啧——”利威尔趴在门板上，是一个有点难过的姿势。他配合的稍微抬起一条腿，想让对方能藉此进来。艾尔文一把便将他那条腿拉了起来！  
握住已经鼓胀得跳动的巨大性|器，他凭着经验，用力向前一顶，竟然一下便尽根没入了。  
而利威尔在他进入的一瞬间痛哼了一声，随即却是全身颤抖着安静了下来。艾尔文连连的顶动，每一下都能蹭到他体内那敏感的一点上。他闭着嘴巴闭着眼睛，全身的感官都只集中于那一点，几乎是连呼吸都快要忘记了。  
艾尔文一面向着他内里进攻，一面用拇指摩擦挖掘着他分|身的顶端，就看他本来拍在门上的两手先后攥了起来。呻吟声也坚持不住，断断续续的自他面前的黑发头顶传来。  
“我叫……艾尔文。”也是断断续续的喘息着，他以着命令的口吻低声说道，“叫我的名字，快点，叫我的名字……”  
“艾尔文……啊……靠……好……棒……干我……艾尔文……干我……唔……把我干到射啊……”  
再也顾不得那么多，利威尔狂乱的摇动着腰胯。对方的家伙太大了，他觉得自己的身体已经好久没被这样充满过了！  
“嗯……”咬紧牙关，他感到肠壁一阵一阵的收缩着，是真正快要被对方干到射出来了。  
“艾尔文……抱我，抱一下……”一阵阵的眩晕当中，他用几乎是要哭了的声音从牙缝里挤出了几个字。  
艾尔文愣了一瞬，随即放开他的腿，用一只手臂把他整个人都搂进了怀里。他狠狠的，用了全身的力量又顶了几下，就听到利威尔真的用哭腔叫了一声，两腿大大的一颤，随即手上便有了温热滑腻的触感。  
抱紧了对方，他像是冲锋陷阵一般的，在对方的最深处又搅了几下，就不可抑制的也一泄如注了。


	2. Chapter 2

利威尔很快找来了钥匙，然后他们赶场似的又做了两次。

艾尔文非常积极地索取利威尔。他知道他未必会再见到对方。小孩子的兴奋点一会儿一变，也许明天儿子就对海豚失去兴趣了？况且他自己也没什么时间。  
他近乎掠夺地亲吻利威尔的皮肤，那些裸露的，位于耻毛边缘。他胁迫着利威尔，将利威尔的身体折叠成任何方便他享用的形状。  
利威尔被倒提起来。艾尔文的性器在他眼前晃悠，但他够不到，只能看着紫红色的根部吞一口口水。非常费劲。而他自己双腿大张，那个刚被插入过的入口就在插入它的人嘴边。 艾尔文用舌尖碰触那里的中心，让它一下子紧缩起来。利威尔哼叫出声，试图去抓艾尔文的膝盖。艾尔文吮吸入口边那些幼嫩的部分，成功让利威尔罢了手。他用两根手指插入，快速地抽送。  
利威尔很快被自己漏出的前液淋到脸上。他大声呻吟，像要挣脱一样扭动，实际却想要更多。艾尔文在他快要射出时停止，又一次把他扔到床上。

利威尔感觉自己被艾尔文席卷了。艾尔文握住他的腰，从后面上他。他把利威尔提起来，阴茎牢牢钉入利威尔的屁股，确保他除了被操不能有其他动作。  
利威尔双脚离开地，手只能摸到床。他被艾尔文翻搅最深处，完全无法有所保留。  
他一直处于被动，直到最后的关头他让艾尔文拿掉套子。  
“什么？”艾尔文以为自己听错了。  
“拿掉它。”利威尔沙哑地重复了一遍。他眼神迷茫，但是肯定。“射在我里面。”  
“你疯了么？”  
艾尔文想，当然不能拿掉套子。他认识利威尔是谁？一个第一次见就敢跟他在走廊里做的潜水员。还是贫民区的走廊。但是他拿掉了，鬼使神差地。然后他再一次进入利威尔。  
上帝啊，利威尔里面太紧了。艾尔文知道这大概是心理作用，或者利威尔在有意卡他。

利威尔躺在床上，脚跟不停地蹭床单，腰微微抬起来。艾尔文想要多坚持一会儿，但是他做不到，利威尔里面非常热，叫得也很厉害。艾尔文很快射出来，和他们第一次用的时间差不多。  
利威尔抓住他的肩膀，用额头抵在他锁骨上，低声哼着到了高潮。

 

艾尔文是在醒来后才有空仔细看这屋子。他居然在这陌生的贫民区里睡着了，这种老鼠贴着墙根溜过，空气里弥漫大麻和发酵臭味的地方。未免过于有安全感？也许是他也出身于类似地方的缘故。不管怎么说吧，他是被一罐冰啤酒叫醒的。  
靠近那玩意儿的大腿内侧一片冰凉，艾尔文一激灵，立刻醒透了。然后他看见那个黑头发的小个子站在不远处，正一根一根地擦干手指。

艾尔文往窗外看看，外面天都黑了。“呃……我猜我睡了挺久。”  
“是。”利威尔干练地点点头，“我不建议你继续睡，再晚叫不到出租车。除非你乐意走着回去。”他解释了一下扔啤酒的原因。  
艾尔文当然没打算留宿，既然刚才睡着都是个意外。但是他不习惯被人拒绝。他也曾被人回绝过，但那是很久以前的事情了，久到跟他可以安稳地在贫民窟入睡属于同一时代。“哦？”于是他随口说道，“如果我说我愿意继续睡呢？”

这可不是对陌生人说话的好方法，有些挑衅了。尽管对方看上去白白净净的，也没有奇怪的纹身。利威尔的眼睛可以预见地大睁了一瞬。不过他马上平静下来。“别开玩笑了，快滚回你的地方去吧。”他走过来，“你手机多少号，我给你叫车。”  
艾尔文还坐在床上，看利威尔拨通了电话。“我说——”  
“酒店是什么？”利威尔打断他，用手捂住话筒。  
“他们告诉我是‘39号边的银道’。”艾尔文把地址告诉利威尔，同时把利威尔告诉对方的地址暗暗记住。“需要的话，我可以再确认下。”  
“用不着，弄错了回不去的也不是我。”利威尔安然地挂掉电话。  
“但是那样他会送我回接我的地方。”

“嘿，我说，你想找茬么？”利威尔已经走出一段距离，听了这话陡然转过身。艾尔文早已发现他不是个开玩笑的好对象。“我不是故意的。”他举起双手来，“没想冒犯你。只是说个事实。”  
“而那不是个事实。你会被他扔在随便什么地方。”利威尔倒没真生气。他把一条浴巾扔进艾尔文怀里，“更晚一点根本没有车敢来这里。现在去洗你的澡吧，大个子。”  
真厉害。艾尔文暗暗咋舌，顺着利威尔的目光拉开浴室门。

出乎意料的，浴室里很干净。瓷砖很廉价，但是缝隙里一丝灰尘也没有，灯泡也亮堂堂，看得出有人经常蹬上去清理灰尘。艾尔文没有衣服可脱，因为他在烘干机里发现了自己的内衣跟衬衫。  
十分钟后，他围着浴巾同一团雾气一起走出浴室，手上拎着那几件衣物。利威尔在抽烟，听到声音回过头来，上下打量他两眼。  
艾尔文举起那些衣服：“谢了，呃，你叫什么来着？”  
“利威尔。”利威尔这一次告诉了他。艾尔文想，总算。“别谢。我拿了你的烟，我的刚好没了。”他这才发觉味道有些熟悉。  
“无所谓，都给你吧。”烟是他那做样子的太太买的，艾尔文其实并不喜欢。他穿好衣裤。  
你还想要点什么？他原本还想这样问。利威尔看上去并不是为什么东西上床那种人，而且如果是的话他早该开口，可艾尔文莫名其妙的还想给他点什么。眼下没有合适的东西，艾尔文把全身上下拍了一遍，也许明天海豚表演时候可以。他忽然很确定自己还会再见利威尔。

出租车很快打电话来。  
“其实我可以送你，但汽油不够我开车回来。”利威尔在艾尔文系好鞋带后毫无预兆地开口解释。他毫无把艾尔文送到酒店的义务，但利威尔觉得是自己把艾尔文载来的。  
艾尔文当然完全不介意。整理好头发并且穿上这身衣服后，他又变回了利威尔最初见到的样子。隔着玻璃缸，道貌岸然的伪君子德性，让利威尔想忽略他肩膀上的孩子，把嘴唇直接贴在他内裤上。  
“明天下午三点。”于是艾尔文看到他在自己面前把头低下去，甚至略带尴尬地咳了一声，“如果你的崽子还想来的话。我再重复一遍，请准时。”  
“我会的，谢谢你。”艾尔文也发觉这会儿没什么可说的，走为上策。但他忽然发觉一件重要的事情。

“嗯……利威尔。”这事可不太好开口，但他必须确认下。  
“嗯？”利威尔询问地望他。  
“我想你知道，”艾尔文用手摸鼻梁，目光闪烁，“我的意思是，我们最后把套拿掉了……”  
利威尔当然明白他的意思。他在一瞬间看起来怒不可遏。“如果你不信，可以不必那么作，而不是现在再来怀疑我。”  
“嘿，我只是问一下，这不过分吧。”艾尔文摊开手，觉得很无辜。  
“不觉得有点晚？了不起的先生。”利威尔拉开房门，用眼神示意他出去。“现在滚出我的地盘，德国佬。”

利威尔看上去愠怒而不好惹。艾尔文没料到会是这个结果。也许这里和欧洲的习惯不同？他还想再解释什么，然而对方在他面前碰上了门。


	3. Chapter 3

利威尔蹲在观赏池边，用指尖撩水。然后他的余光里出现一双皮鞋。毫无来由的，靠近它们的手臂泛起一阵酥麻，像被轻抚，可事实明明没有。一滴水顺着他的发梢留进眼睛里，他眨眼睛，同时吞咽一下。  
“谢谢你，洛洛克高兴极了！他说从未看过这么棒的海豚表演。”皮鞋的主人说话了。声音从上方传来。“哦，洛洛克是我儿子，就刚才那小子。”艾尔文摸一摸后脑勺，解释道。

“知道。”利威尔站起来，尽量平心静气地说话。“这里根本没第二个小孩。”他走到离艾尔文远一点的地方，重新蹲下。  
艾尔文左右看看。周围没什么人，这让他决定跟上去。  
“嘿，别这样，你知道我不是那个意思。”他压低声音，也蹲下来，凑到利威尔身边。“就只是问问。”

利威尔不理会他，仅仅盯着水面。  
他还穿着那身连体的潜水服，这玩意儿把他从脚腕一直包裹到脖子。露出来的地方都发白，被水浸泡的，脚趾尤其。利威尔用脚趾抓住水池边。听到艾尔文的耳语时，脚趾按了按，将最后一丝血色被挤出皮肤。

艾尔文没有看到。利威尔后颈底部有一处突起，那上面披挂水珠，引起他的注意。那是脊椎中额外突出的一个环节，大概。它白白的，像一座小山丘，从利威尔分开的乌黑发梢间显露出来，让艾尔文很想一口咬下去。动物交配前夕，激烈地求偶那种咬法。  
“不要这样，好不好？我向你道歉。”欲望驱使他低声下气说话，让他们听上去好像很熟。艾尔文自己都感到诧异，他原本根本没打算这样做。但利威尔为之动容了。  
“你不说不来吗？”  
黑头发的小个子再次立起来，艾尔文觉得有机可趁。“我也想看看，听说是很出色的表演。”  
“别编造，没人会这样说。”

利威尔自嘲式地笑笑。接着毫无预兆的，他当着艾尔文的面开始脱衣服。  
他把潜水衣的上部剥下来，让那玩意悬挂在腰际，然后毫不犹豫跌落进水里。他在水流裹挟下整个拽下那层深色皮肤，换上沙滩式的游泳短裤。全在水下进行。利威尔以为艾尔文不会看到他半勃起的阴茎，其实水把他的阴毛分开了。  
艾尔文目睹这一切，觉得水灼烧起来。从他被打湿的皮鞋一路烧至小腹。  
“听着，我明天晚上就离开了，去另一个大点的岛。是半月形状的，你们叫它什么来着？”艾尔文心不在焉地陈述行程。“怎么样，有没有想去的地方？干吗不一起打发下时间？”他毫无技术含量地游说，在利威尔听来更像直接诱拐。

利威尔早看透他昂贵西装下那个不怎么值钱的灵魂。可是看透又怎样？依然挡不住他被艾尔文拆吃入腹。这狗娘养的说不来，却又亲自来了。艾尔文从侧面进来，悄无声息地坐到最前排，抱起儿子放在腿上。  
利威尔冒出水面，看见艾尔文穿着休闲衬衫和水洗布裤子，正指着他向怀里的小家伙从容地笑。他慢慢沉下去，让这好看的杂种融化在水光里，直到微涨的下体恢复原状才敢作浮出水面的动作。

利威尔用同一条毛巾擦干头发和身体，把脚放进拖鞋。“为什么要听你的？”他不好惹地眯起眼睛，即使此刻已经被对方俘虏了。  
“因为会很棒。”艾尔文侧过身遮住门口，避人耳目地跟他交换了一个吻。  
“你会比昨天还喜欢，相信我。”

\---

这次利威尔跟着艾尔文走了。简直莫名其妙，从他的立场上，但从他们的立场上来讲又理所当然。

这回他们去的是一家汽车旅店，离水族馆不太远。因为利威尔的车真的开不回去了，而他们根本无法在出租车内坐上更久。  
房间不比其他同类更糟，地毯同时洋溢霉菌和清洁剂的气味。有人从外面经过时可从门底空隙看到脚的影子，那里同时还漏风。但是谁在意这些。

一进门艾尔文就把利威尔扔到了床上，正像利威尔所期望的那样。  
艾尔文终于得以摸他那块骨头，就是他在水池边注意到的，利威尔后颈跟脊椎相连的那处突起。他喜欢他那块骨头，并且如愿以偿地咬了它，在他进入他下面的同时。那里有着奇妙的触感，润而坚硬，和利威尔整个人给艾尔文的感觉一样。让他想禁锢他，压迫他，然后疾风掠地一般占有他。  
利威尔觉得自己被弄成了一只饱涨的桃子。艾尔文用一些奇特的，他从未见过的招数挤压他，让他三番五次地晃出汁水来。他的头从床沿仰下去，正好能从气窗的百叶间看到一块天。倒着的天空中，一只倒着的鸟飞过，像从蓝色平原上跑过一匹穿斗篷的马。艾尔文的手指色情地揉他会阴跟屁眼，让他抽搐式的爽，仿佛在水里看天，一切没什么不正常。

光影逐渐暗下来。利威尔到后来有些疼痛，但是艾尔文不肯放他走。艾尔文很出其不意，在他快要离开时拖住他的腿，然后匍匐一样，几下把他按回身下，将他的一条手臂扭到身后，继续上他。  
利威尔屁股里面灌满他的精液，疼，但还是舒服，又厌烦又喜欢。还有完没完了？他出声抱怨。有气无力的，劲都使在了别处。  
嘘——你不喜欢？艾尔文低声地笑起来，伸手挠利威尔的下巴，来回捋他的脖颈和胸腹，像安慰一头快要成年的小马。他们侧躺在床上。他让利威尔将上面的腿抬起来，手抚着他的胯骨一路伸过去，一面干他一面缓缓揉搓他的阴毛，同时亲吻利威尔的耳朵，后颈以及任何他可能够到的裸露皮肤。  
宝贝，你真棒，宝贝……看看你多喜欢。艾尔文一遍一遍，喃喃地重复着，用他那令人意乱情迷的腔调。利威尔很快又被他插射了。艾尔文用力扯他的头发，让他只能张大嘴向后仰，喉咙里发出嘶嘶的鸣音，精液从顶端断断续续淌出来。

更晚的时候他们终于想起吃饭，可晚餐时间早已过去。两人争执了几句，谁也没力气走到远处去找吃的。最后艾尔文拆了一小瓶龙舌兰，和免费咖啡一齐搁在柜子角落那种。那东西被遗忘许久，木塞上已经落满了灰尘。  
他们分享了一点，让空气和接吻都带上甜甜的酒气。然后继续干那件事，干不动的时候就依偎在一起低低地调笑。灯光很暗，照在有些裂纹的旧木头家具上。艾尔文含着温暖的酒给利威尔口交，让他呜咽着抖成一片风中的树叶。利威尔忽然从交错的光影下看到他眼睛的很深处。

他们像两个亡命徒。


	4. Chapter 4

他们在晨曦里拥抱着睡去。不过也没能睡很久，天空很快明亮起来。艾尔文在只有他一人的屋子里醒来，利威尔不在。他有片刻困惑和局促，但枕头上干涸的精液斑点告诉他一切。  
床头柜上遗落着利威尔的潜水表，跟他的百达翡丽一起。艾尔文拿起来，又放下，不知是否该庆幸他并非喝醉才流落到这格格不入的场所。

地比想象中更脏，让他恨不得只用脚跟走路。他长出一点胡茬，在破裂的镜子里看见。储物盒给他一个浅粉色的一次性刮胡刀，打开包装却已经生锈。  
艾尔文把这塑料片捅回它廉价的外衣里。有些忿忿的，穿上衣服去找利威尔，没意识到他在怀念利威尔那干净的浴室。

利威尔在楼下的餐厅里被他找到。他正混在一堆冲浪男孩之间。他们用英语混杂西班牙语攀谈，语速很快，用词刁钻又下流。  
空气不好闻，尽是人肉和防晒油味。有人注意到了，点起烟。利威尔立刻向那人讨烟。他踩一双拖鞋，脚没在鞋里，浑身上下还只有那条沙滩裤。其余部分都露着，包括几处被艾尔文弄的痕迹，不过他浑不在意。  
他打趣别人，伙同提供他烟的小子一起。烟灰落在另一个家伙身上，引发一场男孩间推推搡搡的小型斗争。  
艾尔文想要等会儿再跟他打招呼，不过他先看见艾尔文，边说嗨边朝艾尔文走过来。有人朝他们看看，更多还在做自己的事。

利威尔扯住艾尔文的袖子，粗暴地将他按进椅子里。他用拳头打开窗。服务生端来气味刺鼻的咖啡，至少四分之一洒在桌上。利威尔尾随她挤回吧台，拍着桌面跟后面的人喊话。有人摸他头跟肩膀。他把那些手拨开，将他们刚到手的熏肉煎蛋抢走，并且笑嘻嘻的用脚抵御他们反扑。  
然后他端着战利品回来，走的时候样子可不太好。有人在后头高声问：“利威尔，你的腿怎么了？”  
“给操的——”他分明地回答。人群里爆发出一阵哄笑。

“嘿，你不必这样。我们可以去外面吃点，我请你。”艾尔文接过他递来的叉子，回头看那帮人，“他们会不会找你麻烦？”  
“就在这吃，我饿了。”利威尔说话的同时已经开吃了。他把脚也蜷到沙发座上，挥舞着叉子很快把面前那份吃得精光。“没事，都是熟人。”又灌下半杯咖啡，他才想到艾尔文还有个问题。  
艾尔文尽量吃得慢条斯理，尽管其实也饿得够呛。他装出适度的反感，对咖啡食物甚至桌椅，划清界限，不想别人洞悉他的出身。“我欠你顿好的。”他抹干净嘴，最后一本正经地说。  
“随便怎么着吧。”利威尔笑笑，完全不把他的话当真。

风吹进来，利威尔去看窗外。他的两个膝盖都在桌子以上，圆圆的，让艾尔文想摸一摸。他身体的很多地方，都对他有吸引力，有些关于性，有些并不。  
现在他们都吃饱了，又有力气盘算起如何引诱对方。艾尔文拿不准他是不是真该，或者有必要给利威尔买点东西。他看上去真的不大，认真，有点爱生气，也有活泼的时候，比如混在那帮小子中间。而他想要他的电话号码，即使多半一辈子不会打，但就是想要。  
利威尔的脚在他胡思乱想时伸过来。先踩住椅子横梁，进一步到艾尔文腿间，脚趾停在离他那玩意儿不远的地方，动一动，停住。艾尔文合拢膝盖，夹他的小腿。“干什么？”  
“我想看看，什么时候会胀起来，碰到我的脚。”  
他的好奇心不怀好意。让艾尔文现在就想扯他的脚，就地把他打开。

他们又从聚集在门口的人中穿过，竭力掩饰已经发生异样的下体。利威尔和几个人道回见，所有人都晒得红赤赤，让他像一头误入了其他水域的白海豚。  
这次他们却没直接回房间。限时停车场的人打电话来，他们不得已坐上出租车直奔那里。利威尔把车开到加油站，还是只能摸出几张零钞，艾尔文终于得以为他刷一次卡。不过不够，他觉得还是不够。利威尔倒没说什么，只客气地道谢，但看得出来，他把这事儿记在心里了。

开回去的路上利威尔发现一座山，那正是艾尔文明天要去的那一座。于是他放慢速度，给艾尔文讲他曾跟那帮玩水的家伙蹬过那座山，结果遇上雨，道路冲得泥泞不堪，山顶的气温比山脚低十度，谁都不知道，只好抱在一起打哆嗦，幸而有个守林人的小屋，让他们烤干衣物，最后还一起钓到很大的鱼。  
艾尔文有一搭无一搭地听，心思全不在山上。“有个湖。”他随口问，“多大的湖？”  
“不知道，很大。那是一个火山湖。”利威尔拧开收音机，调到一些当地的小调。让艾尔文想跟他调调情，但天又太亮。车子正在穿越一些灌木丛，挺高。周围没有人，只有大的蝴蝶翩翩飞舞。“把车停下来，停在路边。”  
利威尔会意地停下车。然后打双闪，把椅背放下去。

还是太亮了，什么也做不了。只能接接吻。于是他们就真的接吻，恋人的那种吻法。艾尔文让利威尔趴在他身上。他牢牢钳制利威尔的后脑，吮他的舌头，把他口腔里的空气都吸干，手从后面绕过去，摸利威尔大腿的内侧。  
“也许我们可以一起去……你愿不愿意跟我一起去？守林人的小屋什么的，我们可以一起在那再过一晚……”艾尔文劝诱地说着，自己也知道不可能。利威尔需要工作，而他也不再有空同他独处。但是眼下的感觉太他妈好。他们舌头相互缠绕，牙齿间或磕碰，身体紧紧贴着，手臂都在颤抖。  
利威尔刚从车里弄了件T恤，但穿了等于没穿。艾尔文摸他的屁股和脊椎，放开他的嘴唇，吻他的眼睛跟眉骨，用嘴唇蹭他颈侧敏感的皮肤。然后亲他，就只是亲，额头鼻尖耳垂都亲，明明什么也没有，可是弄得他好舒服，下身胀起来，又不只是想要做，还有一种暖融融的感觉，心里觉得很平安。  
艾尔文没有目的性地吻，只是亲昵，捏他的下巴。好像他真的是只什么动物，让利威尔不知如何回应。他只能大口喘气，然后用力去咬艾尔文的肩膀，隔着那些昂贵的衣服，给这华而不实的混账留下几个牙印。吻对他来说，不够用。  
他们拥吻了许久，甚至还什么都不干，就这样抱了一会儿。四周潮湿而寂静。芭蕉木的影子晃荡。一只金色甲虫飞进来，嗡嗡地悬浮在他们上方，利威尔懒洋洋地挥手，把它扇到后排座去。艾尔文就又闭上眼睛。  
有什么东西变了，他俩都心知肚明。但是谁也不肯说，因为怎么看都不现实。

\---

利威尔之后费了很大劲把车开回旅馆。他觉得骨头散了，但路并不颠簸。艾尔文没再调整椅背，一直半躺着。他的手在利威尔腰上，衣服底下，也没有动，却让利威尔的阴茎一直充血。像一场最他妈漫长的前戏，利威尔备受折磨。

他们最终当然又上了床，这次干得又快又狠。利威尔觉得艾尔文变得格外大，让那些润滑剂和唾液都不顶用。他把他弄得很痛，却好像是故意的。艾尔文整个抽出来，再猛地插进去，进去时候歪了一点，差点将利威尔的屁眼撕裂掉。  
利威尔痛得真叫出来。他忍不过就挣扎，挣扎不过就和艾尔文打。是真的打，用手肘砸艾尔文的肩膀，提起膝盖顶他的肚子。艾尔文一声不吭，顺势握住他膝弯，阴茎从正面用力捅进去。利威尔喊得变了调，呻吟声像正在历经一场谋杀。  
他们闹出很大动静，以至于有人从外面敲门，问需不需要帮忙。两人停下来，面面相觑，直到影子从门下消失。  
然后他们继续，这回轻柔了许多。艾尔文把利威尔翻到上面，让他自己摇动屁股。他恢复了一会儿体力，把利威尔勒进怀里，一直干到他射出。

太阳在一点点落下去。西晒让房间更闷热。百叶窗缝透出一线线光，在墙上画出竖条格子。他们把被子蹬到床一边，藉此离得更近，就像那是个绝佳的借口。利威尔枕着艾尔文的手臂。艾尔文抱怨房间，他就抱怨车子，说些有的没的话，谁也舍不得睡。  
不过利威尔最后还是睡着了。他太累了，除去叫床和高潮，他在过去的二十小时里几乎没干任何事情。他说着话就睡了过去。艾尔文看了他一会儿，开始吻他，分开他的腿，从下面吻。利威尔迷迷糊糊的，但是仍对他有反应，大腿肌肉时不时抖一下。

他后来睡得很沉。艾尔文洗完澡回来，发现他已经蜷成一团，手捂住耳朵，下巴快要插进膝盖，呼吸却又深又长。像一只正在向成年过度的走兽。这让艾尔文忍不住想要碰触他的鼻子。  
于是他这样做了。利威尔翻过身来，四肢长长地伸开，换一个舒展的姿势。肌肉在他皮肤下滑动，带来富有温度的美感。艾尔文扯过被子，把他包起来。他拿起利威尔的电话，拨自己的号码，在按通话键前却又犹疑，最终就那样放下。  
“我走了。”他在他耳边说道。  
“好的，可别回来……”  
利威尔湿漉漉地抽鼻子，更像梦呓，让艾尔文不知道他是否认真。他心想，我正有此意，但又忍不住频频回头望对方。

利威尔在门关上后才睁开眼睛，那里面一点睡意都没有。  
你有一个家，多好。那可是我梦寐以求的东西。他小声说道，后半句话低不可闻。

他们在车里接吻时就已诀别。


	5. Chapter 5

利威尔封好最后一个箱子，背后传来急促的敲门声。他狐疑地摸过去，赶上那声音再次响起。“什么人！”他低声喝问，背抵住门边的墙壁。太晚了，月亮都升起来许久。  
没人回应。紧接着，嘭嘭嘭，再度响起。利威尔心有感应，一下拉开门。

艾尔文站在门外，两只蓝眼睛在月光里格外打眼。“嗨。”他从外衣口袋抽出一只拳头，迟疑地打开，不是他计划好的打招呼方式。他试图了，可计划不好，最后赶鸭子上架。  
利威尔杵在门口，不知道该嗨回去，还是先让他进来。似乎是先让艾尔文进来。可他是不是更该先表示下惊讶？但利威尔着实算不上惊讶，他感觉理所当然，就像艾尔文是一个病患，没事先预约，但是出现在诊所里也不稀奇。毕竟总不出现就要死了。所以他一直有某种预感。问题是，利威尔觉得自己也是个病患。  
他不关门，艾尔文就自己进来。也没深入，就是替他把门关上。“你这里真难找。楼下那几棵树被砍了，花也换了一茬，害得我多走两个路口。”他环顾屋子，给自己找台阶下，仿佛是利威尔请他来的，冲淡开始的笨拙感。  
“你怎么能在这个钟点到这来？”利威尔想还是惊讶一下好了，况且他确实好奇艾尔文如何平安抵达。他穿一身超好料西装，在这街区简直是抢劫活靶。  
艾尔文矜持地笑，讳莫如深：“你不会想知道。”他就不想透露那些压箱底的伎俩，当它们事关他的出身。

“于是你来干什么，找我喝茶？我这可不是咖啡店。”利威尔转身离开。  
又回头，给出第二个揣测。“还是，操我？”  
艾尔文低低地笑一声。这笑声让他不好过，既喘不过气，心里又痒痒的。  
“我来看看你，是这样，我调来美国工作。”  
“哦，那你运气可真是好。”利威尔展示他的房间。屋里一无所有，只余错落几个箱子。月光从阳台照出阴影。“我明天就飞三藩。连个鬼影都不会剩下。”这就是为什么连电都没有。  
“去三藩做什么？”艾尔文脱掉西装，挂手上。没处给他搁贵衣服。  
“读大学。有个什么校友会，忽然申到奖学金。全奖，包含生活费。”  
“是吗，那可真不错。”

利威尔耸耸肩，忽然感觉艾尔文什么都知道。“嘿，德国佬！”这让他暴躁起来，觉得自己被愚弄，像个傻瓜，“你他妈到底来干啥的！”  
艾尔文深深盯视他，最初的局促已经消失了。“我在三藩有个房子。你在那读书，周末有空可以过来住。”“当然，我也住那，我就在那附近工作。我的意思是，我邀请你……”不，也许还残留了点。“而且我不是德国人。”

利威尔又动容了，裂开嘴笑起来。他总为艾尔文那些不艾尔文的时刻动容。他一这样做，他就动心。想跟他走，去哪都行，没去过的地方也行。  
“你不是德国人，又怎样，我知道你是谁？我看你像个毒贩子，要么就是器官贩子！反正不是什么好东西。”嘴上可没表现出来。  
艾尔文也裂开嘴。“嘘——我告诉你我是谁。”他又使出那套糊弄动物的把戏，过来出其不意地抱了利威尔一下。利威尔立刻不会动了。

艾尔文不是一个好人，至少这辈子没生成一个。他在削尖了脑袋的岁月里曾钻进一辆吉普赛人的大篷车，那里的流浪算命者告诉他，这是因为他上一世辜负别人许多。那时他心底还残存些许温暖的愿望，听到这话便毫不犹豫都抛弃了。他成为一个撞到穷人下来会先看车子的人。他不仗义。他量入为出。他穿着皮草，但精神上是个穷鬼。  
但他想为利威尔花钱。并非想从他身上取得什么，单纯想给他花点钱。这让艾尔文感到害怕，所以他逃开了。利威尔像一块魔石，似乎要揭开他的某一面。而他满足于现有一切，并不想为未知冒险。可人又怎么抵挡得过好奇心。  
只是查一查，他想。就是看一看。艾尔文让心腹去查这黑发小子的来历。多少赌徒揣着如是心思第一次伸出手。

这太容易，以致他当天就有答案。在MMA打职拳，头衔战腿伤退出，后考了几次大学，成绩时够时不够，都无果。  
哦。艾尔文有点意外。看不出来，他打什么量级？  
对方回答羽量。  
那不可能！他太小了。艾尔文要过照片来，也看不出名堂。照片中的利威尔和他印象中一样轻盈，没有突出的肌肉，重量不知道都长什么地方去了。  
艾尔文懂酒，车子，生意，还真不懂格斗。但他依旧欣赏这些照片。利威尔在那些纸片上寂静地辗转腾挪。艾尔文一张张翻过，感到既熟悉又陌生。他看他高扫时踢出的腿，绷得笔直，想起他如何把同一条腿折弯压在身下……  
艾尔文用指腹揉捻那张照片，舌尖抵住上颚，忽然感到怀念。

而这怀念并不仅源于他们共度的良宵。它来自什么更久远的东西，仿佛他们已经认识了很长时间，甚至曾经穿越过一辈子。艾尔文发自内心地思念起利威尔。这感情无缘由，却来势汹汹；无声息，却又振聋发聩。  
他在那一刻意识到不是所有事情都能用投入产出来衡量。好在，他擅长一切可以下注的游戏。而这天赋似乎也可以往前追溯很久。  
艾尔文抄起电话。命运在这一刻掷出骰子。他设立了一个奖学金。终于可以为这小子花点钱，他居然如释重负。

这一切没有告诉利威尔的必要。但艾尔文有种奇妙的感觉，利威尔肯定都知道，并且也时不时念起他。而他是对的。他们从相遇那刻前就开始扮演某种角色，对于彼此的角色。这让相遇更像重逢。

利威尔安静听到的是以下版本。原来艾尔文是个美国人，德国裔，生长在贫困那块拿波里。十八岁跟上大佬做生意，被视为左右手。后来老板要完蛋，后继无人，硬逼他娶独生女儿。艾尔文觊觎公司得要死，可是不肯干。女儿瘦高个红头发，只穿罗马鞋，感觉时刻要跟他来一场决斗。艾尔文说，但那样我不幸福啊，我是个gay。老头子出身佛罗伦萨，老奸巨猾。嘿嘿，可是你会答应，他说，艾尔文你会答应的。最后还是金钱说话，艾尔文娶了女儿，老头子痛快咽气，两全其美，何乐不为。  
公司蒸蒸日上，小两口过得半咸不淡，倒是也有了小孩，女人想要个嘛。

所以你们有一个孩子。利威尔忍不住评论。也不想放过机会揶揄艾尔文。  
你不都见过。艾尔文瞧他一眼。他们并排躺在地毯上。现在又长高了，孩子的父亲用手比量一个高度。他跟儿子没计较。艾尔文真能扮个丈夫，他还是个受欢迎的爸爸。  
那你让我跟你住什么？你儿子缺个保姆，玩伴。还是你缺个性玩具？利威尔可有计较。  
别胡说，就咱们两个住。我离婚了。  
你离婚啦。利威尔很吃惊。他抓住艾尔文的手，那上面的确不再有戒指。公司不要了？  
卖啦，我一小半，她一多半。你当她很喜欢我？  
这利威尔可拿不准。他可就挺喜欢他的。  
艾尔文侧过身来，有些费劲。不过这就是个值得费劲的时候。地毯上的绒毛飞起来，呛得他想咳嗽。我说了，我不幸福啊。你会答应，对不对？利威尔你快答应。

哟，利威尔在心里叹。他又不像艾尔文了，利威尔所不认识的那个。  
哦。他想笑。利威尔低下头去，内心兴高采烈的，欢喜得很。像装了一只蜻蜓，振翅落在金色的箭尖上，周围全是光。好，他板着脸。隔了一会儿又柔和，嗯，行。  
这样好的事，一秒钟也别别扭。命运可经不起忸怩，你一矜持，它后面只给你苦果子吃。两个病患凑在一起会病入膏肓吧。但远好过分开，各自歇斯底里。

这个时候又应该上床了，即使无床可上。而且不仅无床，别的也一应俱不全。热水都停了。艾尔文冲一个冷水澡，毛巾都没有，只得在原地跳一跳。跳的时候已经充血的阴茎跟着抖动。  
他们互相拥抱着，都不太好意思说话。这回不是一次的事情啦，明天也会见，后天估计也见面。以后隔几天就能见一次。  
但总还是得做点什么，即使从此时起就拥有彼此无穷尽的时间。他们紧张兮兮的像两个处子，表情不自然，有点要做爱的意思了，可是怎么做爱啊？艾尔文想应该先吻一吻，结果张嘴还是流氓话。让我舔你的鸡巴，好不好？我记得你那玩意儿是弯的。他舔利威尔的耳朵时问。润滑什么都没有，他还是想吃掉利威尔。  
他吃得很谨慎，用舌尖刺激利威尔的顶端和龟头下的软沟，一小口一小口，生怕一下都吃完。利威尔的脚跟在他背上蹭，大腿根夹艾尔文的脸。艾尔文吮了没两下，他夸张地哼了两声，一下就射了。一点余裕也没有。  
接着换他给艾尔文舔。跪在艾尔文的膝盖间。艾尔文站起来，薅着利威尔的头发往自己阴茎上按。利威尔的眼神还跟以前一样的，又刁又野，月光映得格外清楚。他蛮横地含住艾尔文，让他的顶端戳到他喉咙，大幅度动，每一下，间或都快呕出来。但是看得出很享受，带着喘息的鼻音哼哼。  
艾尔文忽然想到他在拳台上的样子。绑着护手带，赤脚，脸上有深浅的伤，身上全是汗水。他立刻就不能行了。宝贝，真棒……呃……宝贝……艾尔文用两个手掌揉利威尔的脸颊，从下向上顶，捅他的喉咙，仿佛他的嘴是个容器。他在射出时猛地将利威尔的头往下压，把他的鼻子都按进阴毛里去，以确保精液尽数灌进利威尔的肚子。

利威尔还想让他射一次，但是艾尔文拒绝了。第二天还要赶飞机啊，还有零七八碎的事情做。可是他却用手指偷袭利威尔的屁眼和会阴，在他们都穿好内裤以后。  
利威尔又给他揉硬了。艾尔文离开这几个月他都没找床伴，觉得以前处过的人都挺无聊。他更乐意想着艾尔文自慰。所以艾尔文随便就能把他弄硬了，也随便就能让他射。他差点射在内裤里，好不容易忍到艾尔文手上。之后又得冲一个冷水澡，好在他驯海豚，平时随随便便就泡冷水。但利威尔还是气得给了艾尔文一肘子。也忘了自己射的时候怎么在他怀里扭动。

地毯又硬又痒。两人低声调笑，窃窃私语好久。利威尔念叨了点驯海豚的趣事。艾尔文没什么可说的，主要是在看他，看得很仔细，手指抚过利威尔的背，整个人很放松，一点心事都没有。  
他们入睡时，月亮的光晕已从地面移动到墙壁。利威尔稍微舒服点，有艾尔文的手臂枕。艾尔文用那件高级西装把他从肩裹到屁股，能不能弄平这事明天再说。  
他们面对着面，头发皮肤眼睛都被影子映成蓝黑色。彼此交换呼吸。像两簇拥抱缠绵的蓝色火焰。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天他们清早就起来，随便吃点东西，先把箱子们送去邮递，然后直奔机场。利威尔向来居无定所，心知不会在这片贫民区逗留很久，因此利落落锁，并无留恋。倒是艾尔文下几级楼梯回过头，会心地看了看那扇门。

摆渡车离登机的旋梯有一段距离。他们快步走在停机坪上，听着引擎轰鸣，手臂不时相碰，竟然意气风发。其实都不算很小了，利威尔二十四，艾尔文二十八，都经历过不少起落，两人却都很兴奋，仿佛他们已经偷偷摸摸好了许久，而这是一场早有预谋的私奔。

艾尔文降一个舱，跟利威尔一起乘经济。他偏不给他升舱，理由是商务舱座位离得太远啦。就这么几个小时，他也要和利威尔挤一起。为啥没直接订经济呢？总裁也怕人家不跟他走呀。  
吃饱了撑的，利威尔嗔怪他，单纯是有点心疼钱。不过真挤一起后他发现确实有好处。  
他们心理生理都那么熟悉，记忆上却是陌生人，急需彼此了解，补上这个断层。于是利威尔试着讲述他的生活，从艾尔文离开以后。没什么好的，水族馆不久就解雇他，也不明说原因，那种地方房租又欠不得，害他只好不停打零工。不过也不都坏，先前申的学校忽然给他放钱，本来都不抱希望啦，可那帮人说，那个基金专给他这样的伤退运动员。以前可没听过有这好事儿。  
利威尔说得很认真。艾尔文笑眯眯地听，心想，对呀，我不让他们解雇你，你哪那么快决定来读书。而利威尔可敏锐了，立刻觉察到他洋洋得意。“我说，你是不是什么都知道？”他瞟艾尔文，危险地眯起眼。  
“我知道什么。我怎么可能知道。”这档子事告诉他可死定了。  
利威尔端详他许久，却不像相信，但也未追究。“好吧。我告诉你个你不知道的。”他低下头。“后来他们托人告诉我，我养的那头小海豚死了。生小小海豚的时候。他们问我能不能回去。”  
艾尔文一下就不得意了。他感觉自己做错什么。不过于事无补。他伸手搂了利威尔一下，嘴唇贴贴他的头顶。

三藩的三月还是冬天，潮又阴冷。他们在机场买了件外套，利威尔才敢走出来。  
街道都是四十五度的大斜坡，被雨水冲刷得湿而干净。两边站立五颜六色的木头房子，艾尔文的是其中一座。房门打开，利威尔踏入客厅。厅是斜顶子，挂个铁艺毛玻璃吊灯，中间铺一块米白羊毛地毯，后面有张暗红色绒布沙发。一面砖块装饰墙，一面壁炉，一面书柜和唱片架，再一面植物郁郁葱葱的落地窗。感觉特别艾尔文。他一样一样看，最后看到两面墙的角落立着个沙袋架。  
“你玩这个？”真是大意外。  
“很少。”艾尔文刚帮他把行李拎到屋里，就一个小箱子。他才不玩。他是想看利威尔玩，像那些相片上那样。他从侧面凑过来，试探地观察利威尔。“怎么，想试试？”  
利威尔见这东西骨头就作痒，不踢都不行。他找距离，跳两步，侧身踢一记高扫。沙袋扬起时艾尔文心都跳慢半拍。利威尔摇摇头。“你这地方不够用。”他上前，把那东西拖一拖，直起腰，再摆摆正。“你看，得这样。”  
艾尔文觉得自己快不会说话了。“你挪，怎么都行。”他作个请的动作。“我给你腾地方，我帮你挪，你要挪哪一个？”

外面太冷了，尤其是对夏威夷常驻民。他们叫了个披萨，围在玻璃茶几边吃了一气。利威尔盘腿坐在地毯上，脚上套着艾尔文的绒线室内袜子，居然也是暗红色，这家伙是多喜欢这颜色？虽然腹诽，利威尔穿得心安理得。他什么都没有嘛。

阴冷冷的天黑得格外早。外面的街灯一亮起来，就又到晚上啦。晚上就该做晚上的事情，做完了好早睡，因为明天还有好多事。搬到一个新地方，要忙的真是多极了。比如要买啤酒和冷冻食品填充冰箱，车是租的要尽快买一辆，也要订阅一份报纸，要不要同时订个牛奶呢？还是算了吧，忙起来就要便宜门口的野猫们。不过给野猫喝了也挺好，这个时节它们可不好找食物……他们把这些列在一张清单上。买一个润滑剂（桃心），艾尔文在最后写。利威尔哼一声，在那画了个鸡巴，又添个骷髅。  
艾尔文说，你画个鸡巴是什么意味？利威尔说，滚，是个中指，你妈的懂不懂艺术。

更晚一点的时候下起雨来。一阵一阵，把窗户淋得湿漉漉。外面听上去更冷了，不过利威尔已经洗完澡，卧在温暖的被子里。  
床头板贴着墙，包什么藤编织材料，乍看像干草（利威尔朴素的审美，客观），手背蹭过却凉凉滑滑的。环保材料，艾尔文后来说明。反正是有钱人的破讲究。上方一排磨砂小灯泡，放朦胧暖黄光。床头陈列各种小玩意。多数艾尔文旅行时收集的小东西，也有迷你镜框，装他儿子的相片，还有带玻璃罩的多肉植物。小小棵，根部放几粒白石子。被子超柔软，各种各样都是好料。整个卧室温馨舒服有人文气息（艾尔文低调奢华有内涵的审美，自称）。利威尔很好奇，趴在床上一样样取过来把玩。  
艾尔文钻进被子，从后面抱住他，悄无声息地吻他突起的肩胛骨。别闹，利威尔说，别动我。  
艾尔文用额头抵住他后背，翘嘴角。心想这怎么可能听你的。他把灯光调暗，然后压住利威尔，把他手里的小玩意放一边。

又要做爱了。在这么舒服的被子里，自己的家里。这次用最没花样的传教士，总算知道该怎么做。艾尔文吻利威尔锁骨脖子下巴耳朵后，细致地吻全部细致的小地方。  
……嗯……利威尔深深低下头，……呃哈……又把头仰起来，被吻到后门时不时一抽，会阴胀得酸痛，前液淋淋漓漓。他向左歪头，又往右转，格外艰难，整个人快要撑不住。艾尔文握住他踢出高扫那条小腿使劲往肩膀上压，让他的屁股高高翘起来。痛不痛？不痛。拳手的韧带多柔软。  
艾尔文单膝跪在床上。他把利威尔的阴囊往前拨，会阴跟屁眼都弄湿，啪啪地拍出声音，像那些porn的强迫桥段。然后漫不经心看他一眼，握住阴茎从容顶入，填满，细致地研磨屁眼跟前列腺。  
我操，我操，利威尔在心里叹，我操操操操——尽管他才是被操的那一个。前液汩汩漏出来，连我操也没法说，一开口全是呻吟。可还是异常凶狠，扭过头把艾尔文手腕咬得全是血痕。  
他向后抓床头板，管那东西值多少钱，精液射到自己肚脐里，快活得好像荡飞天秋千。㖻一下出去，㖻一下回来。又不全是出于性满足，觉得即使跌穿云层也有个怀抱接着。  
艾尔文看着他迷醉的表情射精，照例把利威尔灌满。一声不吭的。

利威尔又莫名其妙睡着了。跟他自己说的一样，给操的，要么就是这两天赶租期收拾东西累的。艾尔文把灯光调得非常暗，让利威尔变成一个模糊的影。侧卧于自己怀里的影。利威尔的手机在他背后亮起来。艾尔文够过来，是个广告短信。按理说就应该按上了，但他忽然想翻翻，反正利威尔也不知道嘛。  
照片都是海豚和那帮冲浪小子。短信懒得点，摘要满眼各种粗话和故意拼错的流行简写。艾尔文看得直皱眉，不是看不起利威尔，是想起自己小时候混的地方。又戳开通讯录，随意滚几下，艾尔文确信他看见自己的号码。  
而那就是他的号码。只是名字拼错。Erwine写多一个e。他暗暗笑，真是个傻小子。  
再点开，看见几个拨出记录，都取消了。时间相距不近。原来利威尔一直想他。断断续续想。但一直想。  
他想把自己的名字改过来。又想了想，没动。

利威尔在睡梦里无意识地作一些小动作，肩膀轻轻抖。艾尔文拍拍他的背，彻底关掉灯。他的下巴抵在利威尔头顶上，阖上眼睛。雨声渐微。卧室的空气狎昵而温暖。

原来他们彼此这么欲罢不能。

\---

利威尔起来发现嗓子哑了。这可有够糟糕，铁定是叫床叫的。但是必须抵赖，得怨天气太冷。  
他尴尬地喝掉许多水，在跟新同居者讲话之前。不过艾尔文根本没借题发挥，而是给他剥了一粒柠檬味的润喉糖。让他觉得他人也挺好的，未料想他是偷翻他手机有点内疚……

他们早早出门。利威尔发现一面外墙覆满爬山虎。湾区常年阴湿，爬山虎都错乱了，这天云间透出几线阳光，就以为是个大晴天，赶紧噼里啪啦开出好几朵花。利威尔看着那些桔红的花，挺高兴，但又想这是有窗那面墙，会不会招虫子啊。艾尔文发动车子跟他说没事，也有壁虎会在里面安家的。

艾尔文想要实践很久前的诺言，真带他去吃顿好的。可是早餐又没那种正襟危坐的地方。而且还想吃个好料的午餐，那就不能吃brunch。利威尔嫌这人心理活动太他妈磨叽，直接冲到路边便利店买硬面包圈和咖啡，顺便还给艾尔文带一份。  
也不知道先去干啥。明明这么多事，但是这俩人哪个都不想干，就想在一起逛逛街。这样超市就是个挺好的选项。把车停在两个路口以外，慢慢遛跶着过去。早晨的蔬菜水果最新鲜。

利威尔叼着面包圈，双手都贴在咖啡杯上，指关节还是给冻得泛起淡红。这破地方真冷得见鬼。艾尔文看不过去，说，等会先买手套，全指的半指的各买一副。结果走到地方发现去得太早，超市还没开门。只好又折回去。  
两个路口间有大大小小几处临街商铺，唯一开门的是家花店。摆出来的鲜花上都挂着露珠。艾尔文在路过时就注意到。他一定要停下来买一束玫瑰，而利威尔只想赶紧蹦回副驾打开暖风。不过摆弄花的是个梳高马尾的亚洲女孩，笑容甜甜的，让他不太好翻脸。火红的花束被报纸包着，最终躺在艾尔文的臂弯里。  
“哼。买这没用的东西做什么。什么没干就得先回去插水里。”他走出一段才提意见。  
“又不要你拿，你懂不懂艺术！”艾尔文心情很好地反击。语调都是轻快的。“等会儿买个花瓶放车里，吃完午饭拿回去。”他碰碰那些花瓣，它们柔嫩而娇艳。  
“说的倒轻巧，你上哪找个花瓶？”  
“哎呀，我的错，那先回家嘛。”艾尔文投降啦。这会儿轮到他觉得他事多。

路有点斜坡。他俩有一搭无一搭地交谈，步伐闲闲地往上爬。雨水把柏油路染成更深色，路边的房子看起来就更鲜明，黄的蓝的淡绿的，一段路再来一个消防栓，红彤彤。咸味海风凉凉的吹过。利威尔踢起一块小石子，打在商店的橱窗上，还挺响，艾尔文也抬头看。两人一齐看见茶色玻璃窗上，分明映出两个穿绿斗篷的人影。  
眨眨眼再瞧，又怎可能有。于是谁也没吭声。

又走出一段。艾尔文先开口。我怎么觉得我们好像认识很久。  
深有同感。利威尔点头。  
我之前都走了那么多路，感觉好像都是为了跟你站到一起。他声音低低的。  
彼此彼此。另一个他也低低的。

清晨的街道上没几个人。阳光从远处的云缝间洒下来，洒在海面上，越来越扩大，这天看样子会是个好天气。虽然现在有点凉，头顶上也还有一小朵乌云。  
不过即使下点雨也不怕。利威尔的咖啡还暖融融的，艾尔文也能在回家前把玫瑰保护得好好的。包它们的报纸是淡橙的护眼纸，和花一起还挺好看。哎呀，总之只要想的话，很快就能到家啦。  
他们正在一起回家。

 

【全文完】

*番外有，我喘口气儿的。。

片尾曲 Feeling Good - Micheal Buble 非常契合本文的一曲，推荐找来听听w


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -不萌萌。感觉正文最后两章已经卖够啦。  
> -所以和正篇没什么连续感。单纯说说未来的事，以及念叨下其中的一天。  
> -而这天也没啥特殊的orz||||||||  
> -而未来倒有点闹心事||||||  
> -不过谁家没点这个那个呢  
> -反正最后happy ever after了~

利威尔把浴缸放满水，试一试温度，然后在水面放一艘小舰艇。小舰艇带红色帆，与水面接触打一个转。他直起腰，走到客厅里。在窗帘后发现洛洛克。后者露出苍白的脸，绿眼睛瞪得老大，像刚从魔术帽里拽出的兔子。  
“嘿，别用那眼神盯我，你知道接下来会发生什么。”他蹲下，指小男孩。用一战征兵广告那著名手势。“像个爷们儿样，别跟你老子学。”毫不客气地。  
洛洛克在窗帘后头鼓秋了一阵，最后走出来，低垂头咕哝一句。用意大利语。  
“别拽意大利话，崽子，我看你下午和莫西科家的小妞英文可挺利索。”利威尔立起来，冷眼下瞰。“另外，你当我听不出你在骂人？”  
你怎么知道？洛洛克惊异地抬起头，可没问出来。利威尔就是如此，无所不知。爸爸找了个瘟神陪他渡暑假！不过邻居家的小妞真不赖，而且瘟神……其实也挺英俊。  
不管怎么说吧，可是不想再被连人带衣服，大头朝下丢进浴缸里。鬼哭狼嚎湿淋淋地打滑，那可太不像意大利绅士啦！洛洛克把T恤脱了，扔地毯上，裤衩踩门口，边走边脱，自己爬进浴缸。“好小子。”瘟神尾随他拾衣服，在他看不见的地方露出笑意。

这是他们第二次共度暑假，大学生和小学生。上次这种惨案发生在一年前。不过事实才没看上去这么糟。他们不打不相识，甚至会联合对付艾尔文。  
利威尔坐塑料板凳。洛洛克趴在浴缸沿，看他认真地把沐浴露挤在一块什么鸭子小象的蓝海绵上。小舰艇漂过来，红帆戳他胳膊。他小心翼翼看看它，视线触到波纹一激灵，还是有点怕水。  
你是个猫吗？利威尔都无奈了。  
不知道……你知道的，爷落过水。差点淹死啦。  
滚你的爷，怪你没遇上老子这号救生员。利威尔嗤笑，把沐浴棉拍他脸上。洛洛克惊叫起来，小舰艇陷入海啸。

这小子四岁就上学，反正在家也没人理，还差点淹死在自家喷水池。现在他真正五岁半了，长到艾尔文的儿子在这年纪该有的高度。他们没向他透露他跟他的关系，不想过早给小孩这方面渗透。但这哪能对付带艾尔文基因的小灵精。  
你和爸爸，是老公和老公对吗？洛洛克头顶白白的泡沫团问。  
利威尔不主动说，但要被问就不回避。他诧异了一秒，点头。嗯。  
所以，他会把他的小鸡鸡放到你的屁股里？洛洛克在浴缸边扭动，眼睛像透亮的绿琉璃。  
操。为啥不是我的鸡巴放进他的屁眼？不过利威尔无暇管这些。你听谁说的，小崽子？他一边给小男孩擦出满身泡泡，甚至脸上也有，让他看不见他，尽量保持自然。这套鸡鸡和屁眼…呃，屁股的理论。  
汤米。泡沫团说一个名字。  
那是艾尔文的司机。还好不是他前老婆。利威尔在心里松一口气。

他站起来，拿花洒直冲泡沫团，冲得它哇哇叫。洛洛克觉得都快融化啦，不比溺水好多少。“起来。混小子，现在我们得瞧瞧你那快认不出家门的爹——”他用浴巾把小男孩揉干，套好衣裤。拎出门。

\---

利威尔和艾尔文一起过了两年。起初和他们想象得一样好。利威尔几乎每个周末都回来。艾尔文的公司刚成立，每天有无数电话要打，可周末还是放下一切围他转。他买好菜在家等他，烤制奶酪香浓郁的海鲜披萨，用小番茄和切碎的茴香作点缀。而利威尔教他关节技，那些他所擅长的，属于巴西柔道的，用无尽的耐心跟技巧将对手渐渐锁入牢笼的传统技法。  
其余时间他在伯克利读海洋生物。之前要么不够钱，要么为攒钱不停打工没空备考，现在两样兼备，利威尔读得十分不错。拿不止一个奖学金，闲暇都在写paper。坐在红沙发跟玻璃几间，白色地毯上摊开大部头书，本子，笔电。  
所以你们都学习些什么？艾尔文很好奇，作为启动资金提供者有理由。他想，大概和哈利波特的神奇生物保护课是一个路数。他端两杯热巧克力走过来，一杯搁桌上。利威尔凑进他手臂里，给他讲天书似的海洋和环境学，饶有耐性，一本正经，低下头却偷偷嗅起尔文毛衣上蓬松的味道。

那段时光很快乐。不过两个雄性在一起，怎可能一直在一起。说不清谁先忽略了谁，反正利威尔发现时，艾尔文已经开始打很长的电话。他坐在落地窗外那方小平台上，把玩一只剔透的高脚杯，念诗般缓缓说意大利语，声音低沉，语调却轻盈，偶尔笑一声，像泉水洒落幽翠的谷。夕阳下，艾尔文金色睫毛轻颤，利威尔心里插进一片夏末颤抖的蝉翼。忿怒，又有些惶惶然。  
他意识到，自己还是太轻信他了。她想要一个嘛，艾尔文一语带过，可回过头想想，一个孩子昭示一对男女多深沉的羁绊。他对艾尔文一无所知，可又如何，他那时想相信他啊，满怀一腔喜悦，比信任何人都想信他的话。怎会料想许会因此一无所有？  
若离若即最令人讨厌。利威尔报名科研项目，蹬上阿拉斯加的油轮，去冰海追随一场露脊鲸的演奏。艾尔文从当地报纸才知晓此事。学校网站不断更新，他每天刷，每天刷，就看到利威尔跟一个小子一起出现。总在一起，每个视频都在一起。很开心的表情。

男人打翻了醋坛子可不得了。于是他们结结实实干了一架，在一个月后，利威尔踏进家门那一刻。两人一声不吭，却摧枯拉朽，家具骨牌一样倒下。艾尔文学得那么快，让利威尔始料未及又后悔。他不得已认真起来。谁能听到无数碎裂里格外轻微的一声响。艾尔文断了一根手指，无名指，左手，戴戒指那个。

谁也不曾料到，他们会在这种情况下去那座山，那个湖。秋末，深秋末，一切将亡未亡时。  
艾尔文裹着一只手，背自己全副行囊，甚至拄了登山杖。利威尔只拎一瓶水，赤手空拳走在前面，像是不准备回来，预备要死在那里。走到半路忽然脱掉外套狠狠掼在地上。

守林人的小屋依旧，连同亘古的湖一起。满山红黄秋叶，风过时嗤剌剌发笑，地上也铺厚厚一层，多半是枯萎的。湖边遗留篝火痕迹，他们扫开落叶，生了一堆火，防止野兽靠近。却仍旧无法安然入睡，一个人先走出来，门又响，另一个紧跟而至，静静坐下。  
湖水如墨色镜面，靠岸的地方被火光映得微蓝。夜幕没有星星，和山变成二重深浅的影。露营点间距离很远，对岸的篝火化作橘色光点，像宇宙中快要燃烧殆尽的星。除去篝火照亮处，似乎没什么确定真实。他们悬浮于无边永夜。

艾尔文从后面抱住利威尔。利威尔冷冰冰的，让他胸前背后都泛寒。  
火苗噼噗作响，林子边缘偶尔露出小动物的眼睛。我想要你。他低声说，只是不像从前那般想要了。  
只是不想要了。利威尔更正，面无表情。整个人只有眼里的火是活的。  
艾尔文用嘴唇蹭过他的后颈。不，一直想要，我确定。  
你也想要她吗？  
艾尔文怔一怔，低下头。其实是不想要的。他想，否则我何苦花这么多钱，又跑得这么远。  
那你想要什么别的人？利威尔将眼珠缓缓移动到湖水上。  
艾尔文想一想，很认真地再想想，其实也不想要。利威尔足够好，而他足够足够足够喜欢。他摇摇头。忽然想起那个时候，他们在空无一物的地毯上，他说我不幸福，利威尔你快答应。  
谁先手握尖刀，谁先站在十字路口上对峙。谁让他们面临一场如此荒凉又荒谬的决战。

利威尔握住他的手，指尖抚摸过重重纱布。是不是很疼？  
还行吧，又不是你故意的。艾尔文不明就里。  
利威尔慢慢转过脸，篝火将他的脸映得半明半昧，划开一条跳跃的分界线。艾尔文，没别的意思，就是希望你能记住一些事情，而我也同样，想记住。利威尔把左手的无名指放进嘴里。  
艾尔文大睁双眼，忽然明白他要做什么。你疯了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！他拼命把利威尔的手往外扯。  
深夜的山林那么静。谁能忽略哪怕格外轻微的一声响。

直升机一小时后抵达，降落时引起旋风，将枯叶卷成一个棕色的桶。利威尔的手居然比艾尔文的情况还严重。骨头碴刺破皮肤，包扎的医生啧啧有声，无论如何不能相信是他自作自受。艾尔文真是吓坏了。疯了，真是疯了——他在封闭的机舱里咆哮，完全不顾飞行安全，想把利威尔狠揍一顿，操一通；又想紧紧抱住他，用力揉他的头。  
利威尔非常安静，甚至能看着医生包扎，仿佛那断指不是自己的。艾尔文，他说，你不够了解我。我能拿手指打个响，也能拿命打个响，不是威胁你，是为我认为值得的事情。而目前这点事，就只值个手指。  
艾尔文顿时失语了，半响，呐呐道，那不也是个身上的部件吗。  
利威尔用帽衫罩上脸，沉沉睡去。你有数就好。他最后意味深长。

再后来，再后来就相安无事了，慢慢又变得和以前一样要好。两人都痊愈以后，他们去结了个婚，就穿着普通衣服去市政厅登下记，结果出来被陌生人的彩带喷得满头满脸，还在起哄下半推半就当众接吻。  
这鬼地方对同性恋真友善得可以，不顺应一下潮流都觉着说不过去。利威这样说。  
按照艾尔文的话，命里必有几场折腾。这话不止是双关。说这话的时候，他正把一堆动不动产签到利威尔的名下。利威尔却不屑签，哼一声，全给他空白着丢进书桌里。  
你当这些东西有用？不如明天走前帮我把油箱加满。他甩上卧室门。  
艾尔文想了半天，才从记忆深处挖到出处。有些事情他觉得不大，但利威尔觉得不小。他忽然明白什么让他们挥刀相向。金发的前黑手党用钢笔顿桌面，叹着气笑。他看见了钱，而他看中的却是心意。

两人没有戒指，但是谁又需要。外面看不出来，他们骨头上却有相同的痕。他们将戒指戴进血肉里。

\---

艾尔文的公司离家特别近，从客厅都能望见。但是两公里对已经错过入睡时间的小孩子来说还是太远啦。洛洛克先好好跟着利威尔走了一段，接着脚步拌蒜，眼皮也开始打架，不停问怎么还不到啊。等到真到地方，他已经在利威尔怀里，金发柔软地垂在利威尔肩膀，眼睛迟缓开阖，听声音都很远。也不管人家瘟不瘟神了。  
艾尔文听到他们来了，快步从里面迎出来。新公司做期货，正处于上升期，他干劲十足扑在事业上，一周工作一百多个小时，其余时间仅用于保证存活。他们来的时候，他刚冲个澡，正准备在办公桌下面小睡会儿。  
“呦，怎么困成这样啦。困成这样还来干什么？”洛洛克连爸爸都叫不出来啦。艾尔文诧异地揉揉儿子的金头发。

利威尔也有好几天没见着艾尔文。他瞅瞅他，看他倒是挺好的，可能有一天忘刮胡子，但眼睛奕奕有神采。利威尔抱着洛洛克，感觉抱了一袋小麦粉。他拿不准该说，你儿子被骚扰了，还是你被骚扰了，还是咱们都被骚扰了，就颠了颠孩子，把事情原原本本说一遍。艾尔文一听气得差点跳起来。汤米要在这估计得给他现场活拆了。  
他咆哮着找人力通知那家伙滚蛋，想一想，又追一个电话，叫他们多付他两月工资。  
“哟，看不出你挺仁慈。”利威尔扬眉。  
“当初不就是看他腿不好吗，我难道缺司机。”艾尔文无奈地，扣上手机，“谁知道是这么一个神经病！要不是他拖家带口，我铁定控告他！”  
利威尔不易觉察地翘嘴角，觉得他有点滑稽。艾尔文确实没过去那么在意钱了，时间和利威尔把他改变很多，他现在在意另一些事情。  
“行吧。那我们回去了。”  
“别回去，到我办公室睡。我们说说话。”艾尔文扳住他的肩膀转回来。“杰里米，搬个躺椅去我办公室——”他向远处吩咐。

利威尔也去帮忙拿躺椅，和一个晚走的员工一块。这里的人都对他很友善，不为他身份特殊，他对别人向来都宽和有礼的。他把洛洛克安顿在躺椅里，用一床绒毯子裹住小男孩。小家伙早睡得不省人事了。  
艾尔文坐在软垫上看他。“这小子给你找不少麻烦吧。”  
利威尔关掉灯，脱下鞋子钻进他掀开的被子里。“还行。就是看上莫西科家那小妞了。”他寻找到一个舒服的姿势后说。  
“大的那个，还是小的？”  
“是姐姐，好像七岁了。下午看他从多索尔的花园里摘郁金香送人家来着。”  
那是另一个邻居的名字。艾尔文笑着骂了一句。意味糟糕的意大利语，他现在也不跟他装模作样了。

他们又说点家里的事。利威尔忽然想起来。“我说，现在你儿子可知道了。”  
“知道什么？”  
“我们的事。他问我，我就承认呗。”  
“那就给他知道。早晚的事，这有什么大不了。”艾尔文不耐烦，他有点困了。利威尔扯扯他的手，他不再回应，隔了好一会儿才充满困倦地嗯一声。他见状也闭上眼睛。

外面有车开过，车头灯让影子从一面墙换到另一面。平凡的一天就这样过去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇到这就结束了。我想说的都说完了，再也不会有关于它的番外啦w这里的团兵都不很原作：艾尔文不是一个好人，但他后来慢慢变成一个；利威尔某些时候挺情绪化的，但骨头里有硬跟执着的东西。不过没变的是，他们确实彼此在意和珍惜，在几番碰撞的确认以后。未来指不定还有类似的事=“=但他们后来再没有分开。因为是转生文，所以这样刻意放大了他们原作中的某些侧面。算是作个不同的尝试w感谢一同尝试的你，那么窝们下篇再会/~


End file.
